Pajama party
by randomfan17
Summary: Everyones awake and theirs no way to fall asleep, so Aizen throws a party. Grimm/Orihime/Ulquiorra in the end


Pajama Party

Aizen was watching the screen monitoring all of the occupants of Las Noches while sipping his tea slowly. He flipped through the screens checking on what all of them were doing and either found it boring, disgusting, or fascinating. Grimmjow was trying to go to sleep curled up in his bed with an open bag of catnip. Nnoitora was, well, it's Nnoitora. Stark was actually awake cooking brownies; using a suspicious looking herb as he smoked a cigarette. Halibel was castrating the latest perv trying to sneak a peek at her and her fraccion. Ulquiorra was doing nothing but stare at the ceiling looking like a boring statue. Syzael was munching on one of his fraccion while the rest were forced to watch in horror, telling them that if he got hungry again they would enjoy another show. Yammy was picking his nose so Aizen flipped to Aaroneriou to see him changing the water in his helmet and almost choked on his tea gagging. Barrigan was changing his dentures before slipping himself a sleeping pill while his fraccion were playing a heated game of twister. Zomari looked like he was meditating but his mouth open slightly gave out a soft snore while he sat cross legged on his yoga mat. Aizen sighed and turned the channel to see Tousen chasing Wonderwyce trying to take back the candy the little boy had managed to swipe while he wasn't looking before he swallowed it and bounced from one end of Las Noches to the other.

He flipped again and watched Orihime toss and turn in bed that he had placed in her room. She should have been comfortable with all those pillows but she was grabbing one before throwing it on the floor and moving to another one. Of everyone he watched it was the most entertaining to watch her since she always wore a skimpy little night shirt that was the only thing he allowed them to give her to sleep in and she usually slept without her blanket at night giving him a pretty good view of almost everything she had. At first he had just wanted to see if it would get a reaction out of Ulquiorra, see if he even had a sex drive, but after a while (Ulquiorra had to leave the room after seeing her in it) he kept it up just look at her.

Orihime sat up in bed and started tugging the shirt down cursing him for his bad taste in sleepware while he watched her. She started pacing her room and rubbing her arms while counting out loud. When that didn't seem to work for her she sat on the edge of the bed and tried to say the alphabet backwards. She got to a and threw herself back on the bed and pulled her hair.

"Why can't I go to sleep?" she cried rubbing her eyes before getting up and starting to pace again.

Aizen turned the channel again and saw Gin was pacing in his room like a trapped animal pulling at his hair too. Gin opened his eyes wide and looked around like he was missing something. He went over to a cabinet and pulled out a huge bottle of sake and a cup before sitting down and starting to drink. Aizen turned off the screen and mused having so many other people awake. He was watching everyone because he was bored and couldn't manage to get the elusive sandman to give him any sleep as well. He turned on the huge screen and looked around for other activity. Most of Las Noches seemed to be up at midnight trying to fall asleep, except for Zommari. Aizen leaned back in his chair and thought of a way to get rid of all the pent up energy in this place.

Orihime sat up and covered herself when she heard Ulquiorra announce himself before coming in. He avoided looking at her to closely as he told her to follow him. She started to grab her blanket when he told her to leave it. She followed him pulling down her shirt and trying to keep it covering her chest, she really hated Aizen for picking this. He led her to the throne room and proceeded to glare at all the low rank arrancar staring at Orihime. He led her to the front of the crowd and hit Grimmjow when he came up behind Orihime and squeezed her ass. She had jumped and pulled her shirt down and bit her lip to stop from yelping. Ulquiorra took off his larger shirt and gave it to her. She smiled as she pulled it over her head just as Aizen came in.

Everyone noticed he was in red sleeping pants and a plain white tee shirt. Then again most of them were in their pajama's too.

"I noticed not everyone is getting to sleep tonight so I decided to help you all get to sleep," he said smiling at them all. They stood silent until he laughed and told them they would find the distraction down the hallway to their left.

Orihime was suddenly surrounded by male arrancar who were trying to help her get to the destination. Ulquiorra scattered them all and lead her down the hall still shirtless. She hadn't noticed he was in pajama's until she noticed that his pants had drawstrings instead of a stash.

"Is everyone in their pajama?" she asked him.

"I can help you get out of yours," she heard from her right and blushed at the smirking Grimmjow.

"No thanks," she said moving closer to Ulquiorra.

They moved into the converted room that now looked like a comfy pillow with a dance floor in the middle. Aizen had confiscated the brownies Stark was cooking thinking he might get someone high enough to pass out after a while, or just more hungry. He also took Gin's entire stash of sake, not just the one bottle he had been hiding. He had the kitchen bring up as much food as possible and a music system set up. He suddenly appeared next to Orihime and smiled at her.

"I need your assistance for a moment Orihime-chan," he said taking her hand and wrapping it in his arm.

He led her over to the system and explained he had no idea where to start with the music. She took over and started with Fireflies. People started dancing while she sorted through the rest of the music and created a play list. She was wondering if she shouldn't have played Paralyzer because Nnoitora and Loly were pressing up against each other in ways that are not good for sleep when Grimmjow asked her to dance. She looked at the system and saw it would keep playing her choices before shrugging and letting him pull her to a corner of the dance floor. Paralyzer faded into Mary Jane Shoes when he stopped pulling her and he pulled her closer then she would have originally wanted. He let her pull back but put his hands on the small of her back and she had an idea where he wanted his hands to really be. When the song was over and someone tried to start playing Call Me When Your Sober she escaped and went back to managing the music. She was starting some All American Rejects when Ulquiorra brought her some juice. She thanked him and drank it before realizing it was sake. She turned her head and coughed harshly while Ulquiorra hit her back to help clear her throat.

"That reminds me way to much of my last birthday," she said managing not to throw up.

"Sorry, I didn't check what it was before giving it to you," he said pointing to the table where everyone was throwing back the drinks like water.

"No problem, I think I'll only lose a couple thousand brain cells," she said turning back to the music. He left her alone and she sat behind the system bobbing her head to the music and smiling when she saw someone rocking out to the music. Some people started leaving finally working off their energy and getting tired enough to sleep. She watched some people fall asleep against each other and lean against each other while they slept. Stark passed her finally looking back to normal and heading for the closest couch. He spotted her though and asked if she wanted his brownie. She took it since he hadn't eaten anything out of it and was munching on it when Aizen reappeared and asked her how she was.

"I'm good, I could use another one of these though," she said smiling as she took another bite of the brownie.

"Would you care to dance Orihime?" he asked hearing Journey start over the speakers.

"Um," she said looking up at the ceiling and spacing for a second till he snapped his fingers in her face. "Oh, yeah lets go."

She hopped out of her seat and pulled him to the dance floor. He was more gentlemanly then Grimmjow and put his hands on her hips though he was thinking about her shirt underneath Ulquiorra's. She had her hands on his shoulders when the weed in the brownies started making her giggle uncontrollably and she leaned in closer to Aizen. She clung onto him through Welcome To the Black Parade and Hey There Delilah before he lead her back to her seat and started worrying about her. She was crying hard and asking for a long forgotten teddy bear that she had for years before donating it. When Ulquiorra came to carry her to her room for a second she thought he was her brother and cried harder.

"Woman, control yourself," he ordered. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him closely before blushing.

"What was in that brownie? I don't think I should have mixed it with the sake," she said biting her sobs back and regaining some of her senses.

"Can you fall asleep now?" Ulquiorra asked still feeling completely awake if not a little cold without his shirt. She nodded before rubbing her eyes.

"Who's going to keep playing the music?" she asked standing up.

"I'm sure I can get away with replaying the music you already have," Aizen said taking her spot and hitting the replay switch. She stood up and stumbled into Grimmjow starting to leave he grinned at her.

"Want to go share my bed? I'm sure to keep you warm," he said wrapping his arm around her waist slowly.

"Huh. Oh no," she said stumbling away and getting out the door.

She looked around the hallways at the stragglers and passed them on her way back to her room. She opened the door without checking to make sure it was hers. She fell onto the bed and snuggled up with a pillow and fell asleep. She woke up when she heard the door open and someone come in. She started to sit up when something heavy pinned her down to the bed and started licking her neck. She was still half asleep but she realized what was happening pushed until whoever it was got off of her. To her surprise however it was two people.

"What are you two doing in here?" she asked looking at Ulquiorra trying to pull Grimmjow away from her and Grimmjow trying to punch Ulquiorra out and get to Orihime simultaneously.

"This is my room and I'm just taking advantage of what I have," Grimmjow said sounding a little drunker then before.

"I sensed you in here when I passed by and am trying to help," Ulquiorra said putting a tighter Nelson on Grimmjow.

"I'm not in my room?" she asked sleepily and looked around and saw the bigger couch and the much bigger window behind her.

She jumped up and started leaving when Grimmjow broke free and grabbed her around her waist. He moved her hair away from her neck and started sucking on it lightly when Ulquiorra moved to stop him. Grimmjow growled at him before smirking.

"Come on Ulquiorra, you know you want her as much as I do," Grimmjow said turning Orihime around to face Ulquiorra. He pulled off Ulquiorra's shirt over Orihime's head and she noticed how his eyes darkened slightly before he looked away from her. Grimmjow continued his assault on her neck until she moaned and caught Ulquiorra's attention again. He watched her give Grimmjow more access and arch into him. Before he could stop himself he walked forward and cupped her breast in each hand and kissed her swallowing the moans that both he and Grimmjow were causing her. She was so confused how she got wrapped up in this when she felt her night shirt start traveling up her hips and exposing more of her skin to both of their touch. She reached down to pull it but brushed against Ulquiorra's erection and made him groan in response. She jerked her hand back and brushed Grimmjow's too getting the same response. They both started moving her toward the bed and she knew that it was Grimmjow for sure who managed to take off her night shirt when his hand suddenly grabbed her ass while Ulquiorra was putting pressure on her nipples by pinching them. Grimmjow climbed onto the bed and pulled her on the bed while Ulquiorra pushed her on and trapped her by getting between her legs and pushing her back to Grimmjow's chest. Ulquiorra leaned down and started suckling on her right breast and she got lost in the bliss of having so many hands on her when on finger slid through her folds and found her clit and played with it. She moaned loudly and arched back against Grimmjow and he kissed her when her head turned to the side. He hungrily caught her lips and entered her mouth with his tongue while her head was exploding with everything they were doing. Ulquiorra had taken over on her neck and Grimmjow was still playing with her clit until she came all over his hand. She wanted to come again when he broke off to taste his fingers.

"She's fucking delicious," he groaned cleaning off his fingers slowly. She felt Ulquiorra slide his fingers between her folds and then take them out to do the same as Grimmjow. He closed his eyes and licked his fingers clean and moaned at the taste.

"Want to fight over who gets to have her first?" Grimmjow said eyeing her hungrily as he reached around her to feel her breast.

"I do you, I have seniority," Ulquiorra said still licking his fingers clean. Grimmjow snorted.

"I don't really care, just want to take her," Grimmjow said starting to take his pajama's off.

"Aren't either one of you going to ask me if I want either of you?" she asked feeling slightly intoxicated at their continued actions even as they fought.

"Alright woman, who do you want first? Me?" he asked grinding his hips against her and getting a low moan from her.

"Or me?" Grimmjow asked grinding into her from behind. She moaned again feeling more sexy then ever before. She smiled at both of them while biting her lip in a successful attempt to tease them.

"Both," she said finally before reaching over to Ulquiorra and bringing his lower body closer to her and pulling at his drawstrings while she felt Grimmjow remove his own behind her. They each tried pulling her to face them but she stopped them and made them look at her.

"I said both," she said watching it finally getting through their heads.

Ulquiorra looked at Orihime as she pushed him down and straddled his hips before sliding onto his waiting erection. He groaned when he felt her tight walls enclose him and squeeze him gently before she cried out in pleasure when Grimmjow pushed into her from behind. Grimmjow pushed her so she had to support herself over Ulquiorra. As he pushed into her from behind it caused her to move on Ulquiorra's member. Ulquiorra smoothed out the pace by putting his hands on her hips and keeping her still and thrusting into her from below. She cried out in pleasure when they started working in synch and bringing her to her orgasm sooner then ever before. They continued to thrust into her bringing her countless times over the edge as she panted between them. Grimmjow gave in first and went into her as deep as possible before letting go and helping bring her over another edge by again squeezing her breast from behind her. He turned her head and kissed her while Ulquiorra watched and thrust into her from below. When Ulquiorra came he sat up slightly and bit one of her nipples gently bringing her over the edge while he made his final thrust into her at the same time.

Orihime felt both of them wrap their arms around her waist and collapsed in between them on the bed. They moved until all three of them were a tangle of limbs and Grimmjow threw the blanket over them before falling asleep with a satisfied smirk on his face. Ulquiorra watched as Orihime's eyes closed and she fell asleep more peacefully then he had found her since she had come there. His eyes drifted close and he wrapped his arm more securely around Orihime's waist.

Aizen saw the whole thing. He sat in his chair stunned at what he saw. Gin in the chair beside him laughing loudly holding a bottle of sake.

"That was the best thing I've seen since we came here," he laughed taking another swig.

Aizen gaped at the screen still speechless. He knew that something was up when Ulquiorra had suddenly left following Orihime and Grimmjow leaving after that in pursuit of Orihime. He had waited for the last stranglers to leave the party before going back to the monitor room and checking up on everybody. He had looked in Orihime's room but she wasn't there, he checked Ulquiorra's no one there, and then he checked Grimmjow's. He watched both of them sneak in and then Grimmjow pouncing on her and the rest is history after Ulquiorra let Grimmjow go.

"I'm so glad everything is taped," Gin said before getting up and going to his room as Aizen stayed in his seat speechless.

The end.

AN: Another case of forgetting what I've written, if you liked this at all review please.


End file.
